Suki Kirai
by Rin Marie 10
Summary: Len se le ha confesado a Rin y ella está muy confundida respecto a ello. ¿Lo amará? ¿O lo odia como ella lo cree? Descúbrelo en este one-shot. LenXRin. Mal summary, los invito a leer.


Ughh, no puedo creer lo que me pasó hoy. Tenía que ser y ahora no puedo ni siquiera sacármelo de la cabeza pero se supone que lo odio ¿verdad? ¿verdad? Oye, conciencia, te estoy hablando a ti. _¿A mi? Casi no me haces caso pero no lo odias según tu reacción de ahora._ Ya está si lo odio. _¿Ves cómo no me haces caso?_ Nooo es que no lo sé, esa tonta confesión que me hizo hoy no me deja concentrarme en otra cosa pero sigue siendo un acosador pervertido.

-¿Me gusta o lo odio? Es que no lo sé.-dije ya exasperada y sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-Pues bien, entonces lo decidiré yo, Rin-chan. Nos casaremos y quiero tres hijos.-dijo ese chico tonto y pervertido.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡Tenemos catorce años, por Kami-sama!-le respondí a Kagamine Len. Ese baka se me declaró y ya no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza.

-Vamos, Rin-chan~, no seas amargada. Acepta salir conmigo, me gustas y solo tú.-me dijo, me sonrojé y le lancé un pañuelo a la cara.

-No soy amargada, baka. Además no eres mi tipo y tienes muchos puntos en tu contra.-dije levantándome de la banca con mi peluche de panda.

-Oh, vamos. Acepta salir conmigo.-dijo tomándome por la muñeca.

-¡Deja que se me aclare la cabeza!-grité y corrí hacia mi casa.

Llegué y como de costumbre estaba sola. Mamá es una exitosa cantante y papá nos abandonó cuando yo tenía 6 años. Saludé a mi única compañía que es mi gatita Miyuki. La acaricié y la puse en mi regazo mientras hacia mi tarea. Pero ese chico entra en mis pensamientos, no sé si dice la verdad o me estará mintiendo. Es muy extraño lo que me hace sentir. Él llena el vacío que tengo pero no sé que hacer, siempre he tratado de odiarlo y cuando se me confesó no se que pasó, todo ese "odio" se fue al caño.

-Tadaimasu, hija.-dijo mi madre agotada, otra de sus grabaciones, ¿no saben que tiene vida personal?

-Okarinasai, mamá.-dije llevándole un té a mi mamá.

-Arigato, mi bebé. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-me preguntó mi madre y sin querer me sonrojé.-¿Alguien especial?-preguntó pícara logrando que mi sonrojo aumentara.

-¿Recuerdas a Kagamine Len?-pregunté y asintió.-Se me confesó y no sé que hacer.-le dije a mi mamá y me sonrió.

-Vaya tu peor enemigo se te declaró. Hija, él es un chico muy lindo y no dudes que cuidará bien de ti.-dijo mi mamá.

-P-pero él es un acosador pervertido.-le dije a mi madre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó mi mamá.

-Porque él me sigue a todos lados.-le dije a mi mamá.

-Eso demuestra que él te quiere mucho, hija.-respondió.

-B-bueno p-pero es molesto.-le dije a mi mamá, sonrojada.

-Admítelo, naranjita, Kagamine-kun te gusta.-dijo mi mamá.

-N-no lo sé, mis pensamientos están en desacuerdo.-le respondí

-Es sólo confusión, cuando se te pase lo sabrás.-respondió mi madre.

-Creo que si, arigato gozai masu, mamá. Iré a dormir.-dije abrazando a mi mamá

-Oyasumi, mi pequeña naranjita. Dulces sueños.-me dijo mi mamá y subí a mi habitación.

-Ne, Miyuki, ¿tú que opinas sobre Kagamine-kun?-le pregunté a mi gatita y a la mera mención de su nombre ronroneó.

-¿Para qué te pregunto a ti? Se que en verdad lo adoras y lo idolatras, Miyuki.-dije acariciando el blanco pelaje de mi gatita.

Si, hasta mi gatita adora al pervertido de Kagamine-kun. ¿Cómo lo conoce? Miyuki conoció a Kagamine-kun cuando la saqué a pasear en mi cabeza y la pequeña se bajo de ella y Kagamine-kun le regaló una empanada de atún y la acarició. Desde ahí cuando la saco a pasear se encuentra con Kagamine-kun y ambos se ponen a jugar, por eso Miyuki adora, ama e idolatra a Kagamine-kun.

-Bueno, oyasumi, Miyuki.-le dije a mi gatita mientras se ponía en el final de mi cama y se dormía. Luego caí yo.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana y me levanté para desayunar algo rápido, tomé un vaso de leche y una naranja que me fui comiendo mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, tiré la cascara de la naranja y ahí estaba Kagamine-kun como esperándome ahí pero como no me moví el se acercó a mi y me sacó algo de su mochila.

-Toma.-me dijo sonrojado poniéndome un pequeño paquete en mis manos.

-¿Eh?-pregunté confundida.

-Sólo ábrelo.-dijo y lo abrí, ¿podía ser...?-Es un cuarzo arcoíris en forma de corazón, tú lo querías, lo observabas con tanta fascinación ayer que no pude evitar comprártelo.-me dijo y me sorprendí.-Te lo iba a dar ayer pero saliste corriendo sin razón alguna así que ahora te lo doy.-me dijo Kagamine-kun.

-A-arigato, Kagamine-kun.-dije dándome la vuelta, sonrojada y comenzando a caminar.

-Emmm...Rin-chan, la escuela es hacia el otro lado, ¿o a caso piensas saltarte la escuela?-me preguntó burlesco y me sonrojé.

-C-cállate.-le dije comenzando a caminar por la dirección correcta.

Es que como puede ser que tenga esos efectos en mi si no me gustan los chicos como él, es casi un playboy. Gracias a él tengo un ataque de confusión pero siento como si estuviera en las nubes. En el discurso escolar hizo unas cuantas payasadas así que no pude evitar sonreír tontamente ante las cosas que hacía.

-Oye, Rin-chan, quiero decirte algo.-me dijo Kagamine-kun a la salida.

-¿Qué es?-le contesté fríamente cuando en verdad por dentro un calor enorme me recorría.

-No me gustas, te quiero.-me dijo y me sonrojé.

-Pero como se que no me mientes.-le dije retándolo.

-No sé si el amor sea eterno pero cada vez que te veo siento una corriente eléctrica recorrerme y un calor que siento que se prende y se vuelve piromanía dentro de mi. En verdad te quiero y no quiero que seas de nadie más.-me dijo y le tapé la boca antes de que siguiera hablando.

-¡Para ya! Es que siento como si toda la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza. Es que puedes ser todo un acosador pervertido pero también pude ver tu lado tierno y me doy cuenta que ya me gustabas pero ahora te quiero.-le dije toda roja.

-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas salir conmigo?-me preguntó y asentí tímidamente y se acercó y chocó sus labios con los míos provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-Len...te quiero mucho.-le dije tímidamente y toda sonrojada. Luego me abrazó.

-Awww verte así solo me provoca querer comerte a besos, Rin.-me dijo Len volviendo a chocar sus labios con los míos.

-Basta, mejor acompáñame a mi casa.-le dije sonrojada mientras tomaba su mano.

-Claro, Rin, te amo y te aseguro no hay nadie más.-me dijo Len y seguimos nuestro camino hacia mi casa.

**Fin.**

* * *

Konnichiwa.

Bueno este es mi segundo one-shot y espero esté bien. Si ven algo que no esté en orden me avisan para editarlo, por favor. Este fic es LenXRin, si no lo aceptas o no te gusta la idea, por favor no lo leas. Yo avise. Gracias por leer. Si llegaron a este punto supongo que les gustó.

Arigato.

Marie.


End file.
